The present invention relates generally to compressor housings for compressor impellers, and, more particularly, to a compressor housing comprised of an outer shell and a diffuser that together form a volute shape for the compressor housing.
Housings for compressors are typically made of cast aluminum due to the volute shape required in the compressor outlet duct for aerodynamic performance. Aluminum die casting is a very desirable process for production of such housings due to the inherent dimensional stability for such die cast parts. One die cast aluminum compressor housing is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,193,463.